Dinowings and Jurassicwings
Please do not copy or steal anything from this post. '''DO NOT EDIT WITHOUT PERMISSION EVEN IF I MADE A MISTAKE. '''these are free to make. But you have to ask to be a Jurassicwing. The Dinowings were wiped out before the main tribes, so hybrids are impossible, and Jurassicwings physically can't reproduce. Enjoy!!!- Soulstream the Everestwing/Nightwing Dinowings Description The Dinowings are the prehistoric version of the Wings of Fire tribes. The first tribe to emerge. These dragons lived before the Scorching. Living in small groups. with no queen and no military force. And are known to be extinct for more than 5,600 years. Nightwing research on fossils say that they resemble a T-Rex. With big jaws, and brownish scales with stripe patterns. There wings are small, and not built for flying long distances. They usually walk of fours, but their back legs can hold them up on two legs for running and catching pray. A male is slightly larger and a darker brown with red stripes across the back. And females are smaller and a light brown with green stripes Abilities The Dinowings have big strong jaws that can easily crush a Mudwings scull. They can stand on two legs and run up to 94 miles per hour. Can breath very weak fire, that can severally harm any animal, but not enough to kill. They have a strong sense of smell, but bad hearing and eyesight. Habitat and food Nightwing research say that they lived all over Pyrrhia. In small groups that travel and follow their food sources. They eat any wild animal that they can find. Wilds cows, pigs, horses, and even other Dinowing. But they will eat decaying things if food is short. Mating and eggs Dinowings have no language that they speak. They communicate in talon, wing and head motions. When a male finds a female, they have a fight to win her over. Males will kill and even eat each other to win her over. Dinowing moms can have up to 6 eggs in one season. The males leave after mating and the mom takes care of the eggs in her den. The eggs are a brown color, with ether green or red stripes. Showing if they are male or female. When the eggs hatch, the mothers will care for the young until they are about 5 years of age. Extinct theories The Nightwings researched the Dinowings before they moved on to the Rainwings. They have come up with a few theories about how they were wiped out. # They were killed by scavengers over hunting them. Before the Scorching, their were many scavengers living on the continent. Dinowing teeth are sharp and can be used as tools, like daggers and arrow heads. So the scavengers might have hunted them for the teeth. # The Skyfire. A giant piece of the Skyfire might of at one time hit the continent, thus causing to wipe out the Dinowings and many of the scavengers too. The Jurassicwings The Jurassicwings are technically the spirits of the Dinowings. If the conditions are right and the skeleton is still intact, the spirit of Dinowing will reshape he bones and making the Jurrasicwings. They only are able to live on the Brightest Night, but on any other day, they are a pile of bones. They have evolved into learning modern dragon language. Abilities Statue state If you look into the eye sockets of the Jurassicwings, you will turn to stone. Cursing If you done bad things to offend the Jurassicwings, then they can curse you, from eternal bad luck, to living immortally and anything in between. Temporary Shape shifting they can shape shift into any life form for about an hour and a half. but the form will look a bit blacken and an oversize jaw, due to the bone not shifting, just the scales and form. The Jurassicwing Curse You are probably wondering how the Dinowings became the Jurassicwings. Here is the story. In a large family group, a greedy Dinowing started hunting Sandwings and stealing small Sandwing dragonets. The Ancient Sandwing god, twhos name was lost in ancient history. Was angered by the beasts raids on small villages. So he/she cursed them, so they will go extinct but will never be at peace. Spoopy... THANKS FOR READING- your friend Soulstream the Everestwing/Nightwing